


Season of Miracles

by haruka



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Peanuts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Charlie Brown ever kick that football?</p><p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  Prompt posted below the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season of Miracles

Season of Miracles (Peanuts)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

It felt like it had been happening for fifty years.

All Charlie Brown wanted was to kick that football and see it sail into the air. However, his shoe never got anywhere near it before Lucy inevitably pulled the ball away at the last moment. It certainly didn't help his morale that she kept talking him into trying again over time, giving him new reasons that made perfect sense.

Until he ended up flat on his back once more.

"Oh, Charlie Broooowwwwwn!"

There she goes again, he thought, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Why don't I hold the football, and you come running up and kick it?"

"You'll just pull it away so that I fall and kill myself again," he replied flatly.

Lucy was all wide-eyed innocence. "But it's the Christmas season, Charlie Brown! I would never pull the ball away during Christmas season!"

Charlie Brown knew he was gullible, but even the easiest to fool could eventually catch on. The truth was that he had known she'd come up with a new excuse before long, and he promised himself that this time he would have a countermove planned and ready. And he did.

Still, he played his part. "That's right," he said thoughtfully as he walked off a few paces. "It wouldn't show the holiday spirit to pull the ball away during Christmas season." He stopped and turned, then began running forward to kick the ball with Lucy waiting, an expectant smile on her face.

This time, however, he stopped just short of kicking, and instead gave his tormentor a quick kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Lucy!" he declared, then used her moment of stunned disbelief to finally kick the ball with all his might. It flew into the air, but unfortunately, didn't travel alone.

\--

"Charlie Brown, they say you'll be in traction for a long time," Linus remarked as he stood over the hospital bed with a puzzled expression. "Why are you smiling?"

"I kicked it," Charlie Brown whispered dreamily. It was going to be a merry Christmas in the trauma ward.

\--

Theme: Dance (adagio and allegro)

Prompt: Peanuts, Author's Choice, Charlie Brown thinks long and hard about how to best kick the ball

(2010)

Peanuts belongs to Charles Schultz

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
